


Still Here

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [39]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "My muse walks in on yours wasted" prompt, but I made it sad.-----Anniversaries aren't always a happy thing.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Kudos: 3





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melpomaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomaen/gifts).



Melpomaen didn't bother knocking on the cottage door before letting himself in, and the stark silence within struck him like a physical blow.

Though the family home was out of the way, there was always the sound of a crackling fire, food being prepared, chimes blowing in the wind...

Now there was nothing...

Until he reached his old room.

Quietly, he pushed the door open and there was Erestor, on the floor and utterly dishevelled, with an empty bottle of wine in one hand, and a stuffed bear cluthed to his chest in the other.

His eyes were closed in restless sleep, though they flew open at the press of Melpomaen's foot on a squeaky floorboard, revealing just how puffy and red-rimmed they were from crying.

At the sight of his son before him, Erestor's eyes once again filled with tears, his chin trembled and he reached out to the young elf before him.

Melpomaen went to him swiftly, kneeling beside Erestor and letting himself be enveloped in such a hug as he'd not received in some time.

"It will be alright, amya. You still have me."


End file.
